Risking To Be With You
by SS43v3r
Summary: 2 rival schools join up as one. EAST 'N' WEST. Syaoran and Eriol are the arch rivals, them being leaders of their own crews. But one thing's for sure. One girl is guna make this story interesting. But Syaoran’s gotta prob. She's Eriol's! SS


(AN: Remember I'm making this all up)  
  
AN: I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews for this. DAMN RIGHT I AM! If not, I won't update! So if you like the story… many many reviews gotta come.  
  
FULL SUMMARY: Two rival schools join up as one. EAST AND WEST. Syaoran and Eriol are the arch rivals, them being leaders of their own crews. But one thing is for sure. One girl is going to make this story interesting. *cough cough SAKURA cough cough* But Syaoran's gonna get it tough. Cuz, she's Eriol's.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MEETINGS  
  
Japan had it's rich side. The north. But they were divided into two districts, considering how large it was. The East and West. Two schools, were rivals, unknown to faculty and staff, I mean who actually talks to any teacher or whatever about this stuff. West Seijou High and East Seijou High. The school board thought it would be a good idea to put the two schools together, for school spirit, now it would be called Seijou Academy.  
  
The most popular guy of the West was Syaoran Li. He had messy chestnut hair, that girls wanted to run their fingers in and amber eyes that showed no emotion. He was the type who was serious, which girls' like in a personality. He was gorgeous in the girls' eyes. The body of a man, but the feeling of no one. You really could tell he was a person of authority, their leader.  
  
He and his crew were known to be extreme and really popular and on the wild side, but at the west side. They consisted of 3 guys, including Syaoran, and 3 girls. (wow did I put the same amount? Hehe) They were the type to you know go racing, drinking, smoking, rivalry, fights, guns, rivalry, clubbing at wild places, and sex. They were the rebel type, dark and mysterious. Their clothes even said everything. They usually wore dark colors and slightly baggy looking, but for the girls were tight and short.  
  
They were the serious looking type. But at times they showed happy times, no not the dorky kind, but the type you want to experience your high school life with, the really cool type.  
  
But there was another popular group. But from the EAST. The popular guy there was Eriol Hirragizawa. He had navy blue hair and navy blue eyes, showing mischief and trouble. He was the sweet and charming type, girls' loved that too. He was sweet and handsome in the eyes of the opposite sex. The body of a man, but the feeling of a troublemaker. He was walking in the halls with his crew. Up to Syaoran's.  
  
Eriol's crew were known as extreme and popular too, not as wild, but at east side. They included the same amount of genders, as Syaoran's. Actually, it was weird, they too were the same type as theirs, but more outgoing than dangerous. They were more of GQ and prep, not as wild as Syaoran's gang, who were kind of like rebels. Even their clothes said everything. They usually wore like the mellow shades of colors and dark, slightly baggy and also tight for the girls. But were more fun-looking and cool, than mysterious and exciting.  
  
But if you think about it, they were kind of the same! Creepy huh? Now that the two schools were joined together, the popularity status increases, but to who? Who will take it all? Syaoran or Eriol?  
  
***********************************  
  
Syaoran's crew was just hanging around Syaoran's locker, as they did at their old school. Takashi Yamazaki, who had gelled and spiked jet black hair and eyes, was in a lip-lock with his girlfriend, Chiharu Mihara, who had dark hazel hair, in a bunch of corn-rolls, then pulled into a ponytail, and hazel eyes. Meiling Li, who had crimson red eyes, showing bravery and courage and jet black hair, with blood red streaks. She examined her blood red finger nails, with a dangerous expression, but yet sexy. Her boyfriend, Yori Diasaki, who had dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, had his arms around Meiling's waist, while talking to Syaoran. Who, by the way, was leaning against his locker, with his friends or so-called crew, arms crossed and one leg bent. Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran's best friend, leaned against the locker with him. She had violet long hair and amethyst eyes, matching the rebel look.  
  
"You guys should really get a room." Tomoyo said annoyed, addressing Chiharu and Takashi. The two broke out of their lip-lock. Jealousy rising in her. She wanted to do that with Syaoran, but he didn't, he wasn't the type, nor was he her boyfriend.  
  
"Sorry. But I love the taste of my woman." Takashi said pushing Chiharu against the locker, making Chiharu squeal. They then continued on their lip-lock. Tomoyo looked away disgusted.  
  
"Oh great!" Meiling said seeing Eriol and his group coming by. "East Side at eight o'clock." making their crew smirk or roll their eyes.  
  
"Hey Li, or shall I say Little wolf?" Eriol smirked, knowing how Syaoran didn't like anyone calling him that, even his family.  
  
Eriol's group stood behind him. Naoko Yanagizawa was smirking. (AN: yeah….) she had, dark brown hair, pulled into a bun, with a few bangs coming out on the left side, framing her face and glasses over her hazel-black eyes. Her boyfriend, Mike Miajai, who had reddish-orange hair and brown eyes, who had his right arm around Naoko's shoulders, he nuzzled onto her neck. Making her squeal. (WOW! I just put the same kind of things happen.) Another couple was of a girl who had dark brown hair and oak wood colored eyes, Rika Sasaki, who had her arms around her boyfriend's waist, who was Yoshiyuki Terada, having dark brown hair and a strand of his bangs sticking out a bit, giving that sexy look, and had dark black eyes. (REMEMBER TERADA SENSEI… WELL… HEHEHEHE… don't worry I'm not in love with the characters, that's for sure).  
  
"What do you want Hirragizawa?" Syaoran asked irritated.  
  
"Guess what?" Rika said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "why don't we sign a so-called Peace Treaty"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, obviously we're going to take over this place sooner or later." chuckled Yoshiyuki. "I mean look at us." seeing themselves compare to the other.  
  
"Hey we're leadership material." Naoko said in a matter-of-factly voice. "I mean by the looks of it, we got the grades, looks, and authority."  
  
Everyone froze at this. Mike stopped nuzzling Naoko's neck, smirking, and Chiharu and Takashi stopped their lip-lock. Syaoran's crew stared at them hard.  
  
"Excuse me!" Meiling said showing her attitude, using her finger to direct. "We're leadership material. You can just back off."  
  
"No really." Rika said, getting out of Yoshiyuki's hold, pushing Meiling's hand out of the way. "Today is the first day of school here, we'll make it easier for you, back down now, instead of later." pushing Meiling's shoulder.  
  
Meiling was about to lunge at her, but Miasuke held her back. "But really, we should take over. You guys are just talk, no action." he smirked, seeing this affect them. "I mean," he continued. "we have more people than you, and actually more…" he paused sarcastically "what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Attitude and physical appeal" Chiharu said smiling. "Why don't ya'll go on and do your good deeds, and bake mommy some cookies."  
  
Eriol then turned to speak. "Oh, Little wolf" he slurred. "You know what's funny?"  
  
Syaoran then looked up at him and glared. "What you actually got laid?" he said making his crew burst into laughter. The comeback was good, but he never knew Eriol had something up his sleeve.  
  
"Well--" Eriol smirked. "how's your sister? What's her name?" he questioned himself, making Syaoran's ears perk up. "oh yes! Fanfren."  
  
"Yeah, what about her." Syaoran asked as if with a bored expression, but in his mind he wanted to know. His family had something to do with this frivolous freak, and he was going to make sure nothing bad was to happen. Yeah right?!  
  
" I must say she isn't a good fuck." Eriol retorted. "How old is she twenty-eight" making Syaoran clench his teeth and fists. "Poor thing, always played and then dumped. Oh yeah? She's never gonna get married is she? Poor deary." he said sarcastically, turning back to his friends, and then storming off, leaving a steamed Syaoran.  
  
"You fucker!" Syaoran yelled through is gritted teeth. Making everyone in the hall shut up. He then made Eriol turn around and his fist came in contact with his face.  
  
"ARGH!" Eriol cried in pain. Then Syaoran pulled him up and pushed Eriol against the lockers, a big BAM was heard, only to be echoed. Everyone in the hall getting out of their way. Still positioned, Syaoran lifted Eriol up and said, "Never talk about my family or I'll personally make you pay!"  
  
"GLADLY!" Eriol retorted, kicking Syaoran in the stomach, making him grunt. Syaoran then came in contact with the ground landing at a loud thud.  
  
'This never happened before' ran through the students' minds. Knowing whichever side, never happened. They both seemed equal. So who was going to win this fight?  
  
Eriol then rolled up his sleeves. Then motioned to Syaoran to come. "Want some more?! Come and get it." He said as Syaoran got up and lunged at him. Thus, making their crews join in. The guys collided together. Punches, kicks, tackles, slams, footsteps, yelling, and more. The girls saw it was a guy fight and made the effort to cheer them on. They grew wildly, cheering, as if it was a battle on who was louder. But who was it really?  
  
"FIGHT!" a student screamed, making more students come to the scene. Each student cheering on for which school side they came on. You could hear 'East' this and 'West' that. Students then started to cheer, for whichever side, like the girls of the crews, wanting to be louder. Uproar filled the halls of Seijou Academy.  
  
"Fuckin' ass-wipe" Syaoran roared, punching Eriol's stomach. 'Ooohhh!s" and screams could be heard. Then Eriol punched his face, making Syaoran step back. He pushed Syaoran against the locker, slamming him into hit, a loud bang was heard. Eriol became satisfied, but was instantly cut off. "My turn." Syaoran grunted as he kicked Eriol, making Eriol fall just like he did before.  
  
Takashi and Yoshiyuki were at it. Miasuke and Mike were beating each other like crazy. 'When will it all stop?"  
  
Eriol was on the ground staring up at Syaoran with disbelief. No one ever got him this good and he wasn't gonna let anyone get him down. Not now. Not ever. He then lunged at Syaoran with anger. If he was gonna go down, might as well go down in memory. He then tackled at Syaoran, both falling to the ground. Eriol began to punch his face. Syaoran then kicked him off. Syaoran's lip began to bleed. Making students whisper, gasp, and cheer more. Eriol then gave a smug smirk, satisfied with himself. He was now known as the first to physically hurt the almighty Syaoran. But knew that this could be the end. He admitted it.  
  
Syaoran then was going to finish him off. Eriol got up, leaning against the locker, he widened his eyes, fear of the pain. He was going to hold it in. Never to show that he was weak. That he wouldn't give up as a coward. But didn't, Syaoran stopped and guess what happned?  
  
*****************************************  
  
A loud whistle was heard. Everyone grew silent. Fear or shock ran through their eyes. It was the headmaster. His face looked angry, yet kind and gentle. His eyes were stern, ready to discipline the students. He actually kinda scared the two crews.  
  
"Well, well" he said, his voice sounded calm and in control "What do we have here? A fight?" Both crews were silent. They're breathing into loud rhythms. "I must say, for the first day of school, quite impressive." he smirked. The bell rung, signaling all the students to go to their classes.   
  
The crews grabbed their things, glaring at the other. Then as they were leaving, they stopped. "Hold it." the headmaster said. "You're not getting off that easy." he said, making the girls groan in displeasure and the guys looking steamed. "Detention. After school, everyday for the next three weeks."  
  
"No way!" Meiling and Rika cried in unison. Then glaring at each other, irritated of the other.  
  
"You should be happy. Would you prefer three months instead?" the headmaster asked, making the group of students angry, shaking their heads no. "Good. Best be off then." he said turning on his heels and heading back to his office. "By the way---" he stopped, making them look at his retreating back. "Try and keep the fights out of school grounds and give more respect. You aren't in different schools anymore. Anymore disruptions in school, will cause expulsion" and with that he walked off.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were angry. They headed to each other. Staring with disgust.   
  
"Why don't we finish this up by King St. Alley between Tad's Liquor store and Jake's Motorbikes." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well---" Eriol said "I guess. That must be a place like heaven to you right? I mean why don't we go to the Tokyo Stadium" he retorted, saying trying to say he was filthy rich. "My dad owns the place."  
  
"Damn you." Takashi said. "You know just as much that we have the same family status as you braniac."  
  
"Fine. See you there tonight. Midnight." Eriol said.  
  
They then went off heading to their classes, glancing over their shoulders to give their deadliest death glare. But? Who's was worse?  
  
******************************  
  
Syaoran was heading to his class. 'First period? English. Room 306' he thought walking up the stairs. Not giving a care about being late or not. He opened the classroom and walked in, giving the teacher his reason.  
  
"Okay Mr. Li. Let's see where I'll put you." The Mrs. Yamagashi said giving one last glance of him, then scanning the class for a seat. She then noticed that the girls started to go googily eyed and the guys envious at the sight of him. She couldn't blame them. She saw a seat in the back by the window. "Mr. Li, you could take the seat next to the window in the back.  
  
Syaoran walked to his seat, slunging his bag over his right shoulder. His face cold and expressionless. He took his seat and just sat there, once again not giving a care about school.  
  
"I must say, quite impressive." a feminine voice said to his right. She chuckled as he glared at her. But only to be dismayed by her.  
  
She had auburn hair, ending a bit below her shoulders. It looked silky and strong. Her hair was put up in a French twist, a few bangs framing her face, giving that sexy look. She had a lightly tanned smooth skin. She had deep green emerald gems, pulling him in. A small smirk on her kissable lips. She had dark brown eyeliner and lightly applied brown eye-shadow, bringing out her eyes. Clear lip gloss on her lips. Her uniform looked great on her. She was into those really tight clothes his girlfriend and friends wore, or the one in Eriol's. Her uniform looked conservative, but made her physical features bring out her looks more.  
  
She chuckled bringing him out of his trance. "Not many girls in East side did that to a guy of the West before." She carefully studied him at the corner of her eye. To tell the truth she like what she saw. He had messy chestnut hair and amber eyes, making him look authoritative and serious, but he had his HOT side to him. His physical body features of his upper body seemed to be visible in his uniform, and she liked his sense of style and how he didn't grovel over her. She knew she he like her. It was obvious.   
  
"The name's Sakura" she said taking her glance away from, ignoring what else was to come. Technically she didn't want to waste her time. She then gave a bored expression, noticing he wasn't going to give any reply. She then put her hand under her chin, while the other sribbled words in her notebook, taking down notes of the class.  
  
They both became silent. He acted as if he didn't like her at all, but he did. He liked the way she didn't go all googly eyed on him and acted herself. He then stared at the board, not even taking notes. But thinking of Sakura.  
  
"You know---" Sakura said making him glare at her. "You really should take notes. Mrs. Yamagashi is one tough teacher." she said. No reply. "Not much of a talker aren't you?" she chuckled.  
  
"Nope." he said, bored out of his mind. The bell rang, making the students get up and gather their things. Sakura and Syaoran were the only students left, Sakura then gave her notebook to Syaoran.  
  
"Here." she said, making him look at the book. "You're gonna need this. Don't worry, I can't get more notes." she said putting it into his hand. "See ya later." She then walked off, not giving him a second glance.  
  
Syaoran stuffed the book in his bag. And walked off to his next class.  
  
********************************  
  
LUNCH PERIOD  
  
(SORRY I WANT TO GET TO THE GOOD PARTS)  
  
Syaoran and his crew were sitting underneath an oak tree, acting badass, and talking. Syaoran was leaning against the tree, as he was at his locker this morning, his bangs over his cast down eyes. Meiling and Chiharu were eating their lunch, and talking to Tomoyo, about clothes and the mall. Yori and Mike were talking with Syaoran. Mike had a ciggarette, in his mouth.  
  
"So how was the first day?" Mike asked bored, staring at the other group of the East side, eating their lunches away. He blew a puff of smoke out. "Mines okay, but what sucks is that I got a few of the East side in my classes."  
  
Tomoyo then said "I got that glasses girl in my class. Guess what?! She's my partner in chem." she said irritated.  
  
"Nah, I got only one of them in my Tech class so far." Yori said. "You?"  
  
"Nah, not yet, I'm thinking that one of them is going to be in my last class today. P.E." Syaoran said. "Me too Syaoran! I've got P.E. too!" Tomoyo sad happily. "It's destiny. To be together." she implied trying to let him get what she said.  
  
Syaoran bored, watched Tomoyo talk endlessly with the girls. He started to think about Sakura, how differently she acted towards him. He wants her now in his group. But wouldn't Tomoyo be mad? He knew she loved him, but he just loved her in a sisterly way. They were best friends since they were little kids. "You know, I met this girl today." making everyone's ears perk up, but Tomoyo especially.  
  
"Really?! The great almighty Syaoran Li likes someone!" Meiling said, teasing him. Syaroan glared at her, making her wince "I'm guessing she's from the East though right?" making Sayoran nod. "Well, at least she's not on the so-called Hirragizawa posse' right?"  
  
"It's not a crush. I don't even like her." Syaoran said, making Tomoyo calm down. "All I said was that I met a girl" Syaoran glared.  
  
"She must be good if the Syaoran likes her." Chiharu giggled, "tell me who is she?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait. The girl who stole Syaoran's heart!" Yori chuckled, making everyone, except Tomoyo and Syaoran join in.  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran said, looking up to meet the face of his friends. All of them grew silent. Their leader was angry. And they didn't want that. (AN: CAN YOU SAY COWARDS!). They all shut up and continued to do whatever they were doing.  
  
"Tonight. I'll meet you guys there." Syaoran said, making them all nod. "We'll show them what West Side is all about." making the guys and girls cheer. "Make sure your bring some back-up though, I have a feeling East Side's got something up their sleeves." They watched as East side get up and leave, towards the building.  
  
***********************  
  
Sakura was walking in the halls to her locker, swaying her hips. She went up to a locker and turned the lock to the combination. Then, putting her things in her locker. She had P.E. class next. (AN: sorry couldn't help myself ^^) So she put all her homework in her bag, so she didn't have to come back, when the hall is all packed. She was about to close her locker, when instead someone banged it close, echoing in the hall, instead.  
  
She stared with a smirk on her face. "Hey Eriol." she said slyly. "What's up?"  
  
"Well---" Eriol said, pulling her into a hug. He then lowered his hands to her waist, pulling her closer. His hot breath onto her neck, making her shiver. "We have about half an hour left of lunch period, so why don't we go and head on back. Everyone else is kinda gone too." he chuckled making her giggle. "Besides I gotta tell you what we're doing tonight with the everyone."  
  
Sakura then put her lips close to his, just barely touching, making him want her more. "Definitely, but tell me, what happened this morning?" looking at the bruise on Eriol's cheek. "I heard from Rika that you guys got into a fight this morning, too bad I was late again to miss the action." she said then kissing Eriol's lips softly, their tongues in a duel, trying to taste their very essences.  
  
He then pulled out of the kiss, yearning more. "Don't worry tonight, we're gonna meet up with the West Side." Eriol said, still holding her closely, but walking forwards, making her walk backwards. "We'll take the title of Seijou Academy in our hands. But right now---" he said pushing them into the supply room, where there were all kinds of school supplies for the teachers "---- I want you to myself right now." he said shutting the door.  
  
Sakura giggled at his eagerness. "Definitely. What's your next class?"  
  
"P.E." Eriol said, as he pulled Sakura up, pressing her against one of the lone walls. "and I know you have it too." he smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sakura felt him go hard, pressing her pelvic muscles against his. He groaned in pleasure.  
  
"Like that don't you?" Sakura whispered in his ear "Just wait until tomorrow night. My dad and brother are going to be gone for a two weeks again." This was the reason Sakura got into the bad side. She really was the good type. Until, her mother died when she was twelve (AN: sorry I want to make things more reasonable), her brother and dad knew her mother well, but Sakura didn't. They always spent time at work, not even noticing her, much. So she thought this would get their attention, but didn't. She began to like the lifestyle. Taking it as a daily notice. She groaned, Eriol was taking his time. "Hurry." she gasped, feeling aroused.  
  
"Just wait my cherry blossom. Patience is a virtue." he said making Sakura growl seductively. "Just wait." Eriol said he put her down and as he begun to pull down her under garment, down to the bottom of her legs. He then pulled down his pants, along with his boxers, down to his knees. He pulled her once more up, she once more wrapped her legs around him. Her mind began to meander in pleasure, as Eriol did his magic in her. She began to feel immense pleasure rising, her manicured nails began to dig into the back Eriol's neck, making him pleased and go work faster. But Sakura's screams of pleasure echoed in the room, and quietly out the door, into the empty hall. Sakura's eyes were clenched tight, feeling him inside her, but then she began to open one of her eyes, looking out disbelievingly at her surroundings. She began to think in her mind. Is this the right thing to do everyday of my life? Is this the life I need? Yes it was. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. But is this love or lust? She decided to push the idea aside, going back to what was happening now.  
  
But little did she know what her life was going to be like, in the mere future.  
  
AN: YUP YUP! I'm good aren't I? Tsk tsk! Personally I hope to get a lot of reviews on this. I was known as Skylover before, but I didn't like the stories I used to write or that pen name. Yeah… my summer stories seem childish in SoMe people's eyes… but I hope this would be good.  
  
AN: I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews for this. DAMN RIGHT I AM! If not, I won't update! 


End file.
